Ein Star wird geboren
In Ein Star wird geboren ist der sogenannte Schneewittchen-Wettstreit in aller Munde und ein jeder erhofft sich bei der Teilnahme, ein echter Star zu werden. Doch noch ahnen sie nicht, dass dahinter das Königreich des Dunkeln steckt. Inhalt Mikan Shiratori ist zur Zeit ein großes und sehr bekanntestes Teenie-Idol in Tokio. Da Mikan Absolventin der Juban-Mittelschule ist, räumen sich auch Bunny und ihre Klassenkameradinnen Chancen ein, berühmt zu werden. Sie müssten nur das Glück haben, entdeckt zu werden. Jedyte ist inkognito bei einer Autogrammstunde von Mikan Shiratori anwesend und plant, sich ihre Popularität zunutze zu machen, um erneut an große Mengen Energie zu kommen. Naru plant mit ihrer besten Freundin Bunny ein Gesangsduo zu gründen und schräg singend studieren sie ein Gesangsstück ein. Bei der Performance kommt es zu Unstimmigkeiten zwischen den beiden und lassen ihre Idee wieder fallen. Durch eine Tierdressur-Sendung im Fernsehn kommt Bunny auf die Idee, Luna Kunststücke beizubringen, um auf diesem Weg berühmt zu werden. Naru hingegen führt die Idee mit dem Gesangsduo fort mit Umino in Frauenklamotten an Bunnys Stelle. Im Auftrag Jedytes überwältigt das Monster Derella Mikan Shirator in der Badewanne und hüllt sie in einen Glaskokon ein. Daraufhin kopiert sie ihr Aussehen und initiiert den sogenannten "Schneewittchen-Wettstreit" auf einer öffentlichen Bühne. Mit speziellen Hypnose-Strahlen denken alle Anwesenden, sie hätten das Zeug zum Star. Es dauert nicht lange und auch Bunnys Klassenkameraden nehmen an diesem Wettstreit teil. Bunny selbst plant mit Luna teilzunehmen, doch Luna hält diese Idee für unsinnig und bricht ihr Vorhaben ab. Weinend läuft Bunny zurück nach Hause, wo sie unterwegs auf den schwarzhaarigen Typen trifft, der sie anstänkert, ob sie denn auch die dumme Idee habe, mit ihrer "weichen Birne" am Wettstreit teilzunehmen. Bunny wird wütend und zieht eingeschnappt davon, während der Kerl ihr frech grinsend hinterherblickt. Es scheint so, dass sich niemand mehr fürs Lernen oder Arbeiten interessiert, sondern ein jeder seine Intention verfolgt, ein Star zu werden. Bunny und Luna merken am sonderbaren Verhalten der Leute, dass da was faul ist und schleichen sich heimlich in ein Theater ein, wo das Finale des Schneewittchen-Wettstreits stattfindet. Derella saugt derweil in Mikans Gestalt die Energie der Teilnehmer ab und bemerkt daraufhin die Spionin im Raum. Bunny, die die monströse Fratze Derellas erblickt, läuft vor Schreck in die Damentoilette, wo sie sich ängstlich einschließt. Als Luna sie daran erinnert, dass ihre Freunde in großer Gefahr seien, tritt sie wieder heraus und nimmt als Sailor Moon verwandelt den Kampf auf. Derella gelingt es aber, Sailor Moon in Schach zu halten und mit einer Substanz zu besprühen, die Sailor Moon in Glas umhüllt. Doch da erscheint der mysteriöse Tuxedo Mask und mit einer Rose bringt er das Glas zum Bersten, das Sailor Moon gefangen hielt. Als Derella den fliehenden Tuxedo Mask hinterher eilt, wirft Sailor Moon auf Anraten Lunas den Mondstein und Derella ist besiegt. All ihre Opfer und auch Mikan Shiratori in ihrer Badewanne erwachen ohne Erinnerung an das Erlebte. Bunny liegt nach dem Kampf faul im Bett und möchte sich eine Erholungspause gönnen. Luna aber lässt keine Pause zu und schreckt Bunny mit der Flunkerei hoch, Tuxedo Mask stehe vor der Haustür. Besetzung Trivia * Das Lied, zu dem Naru zuerst mit Bunny, dann mit Umino tanzt, ist Moonlight Densetsu. * Obwohl Kuri und Yumiko bereits in einigen Episoden zuvor zu sehen waren, werden sie in dieser Episode sowohl während der Handlung als auch im Abspann das erste Mal namentlich erwähnt. Bilder Jadeite_07-1.jpg Jadeite_07-2.jpg Youma_07-1.jpg Youma_07-2.jpg Youma_07-3.jpg Usagi_07-1.jpg 007 en:Usagi Learns a Lesson! The Road to Stardom is Tough pl:Długa droga do gwiazd